fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Nano Powers
Each Nano in FusionFall has three powers. There are 20 unique powers, with an additional 16 variations on specific powers. Each power is available on three different Nanos, one for each Nano type (Adaptium, Blastons, and Cosmix). A Nano can only use one power at a time, and to use another the player must visit a Nano Station to change it. Powers will function the same regardless of the Nano's type or level, though type will affect the potency of combat-based powers depending on the enemy's type. Nano powers come in two main types: passive and triggered. Passive powers will activate automatically upon summoning a Nano, and drain the Nano's stamina at a steady rate. Triggered powers must be activated by the player, and drain a large amounts of stamina at once instead of steadily. The effect of either will end once the Nano is put away or runs out of stamina. In addition to power types, certain powers have different targeting attributes. Some passive powers, such as Run, will either affect the player or their group members, depending on the variety used. Group-based passive powers drain stamina much faster than the single-target variety, but grant the same boost to the player's entire group. Triggered powers, like damage, cant fire at a single target sometimes two targets, in a cone ahead of the player, or over a targeted area. Passive powers Antidote When active, Antidote will absorb the damage taken from stepping on or swimming in toxic Fusion Matter. The effect wont last very long but will help you when in trouble. Bonus When active, Bonus will increase the amount of Taros rewarded by 20 percent. This applies to both enemies and missions, but not to vendors or trades between players. Freedom When active, Freedom protects against Sleep, Snare, and Stun. It comes in both self and group varieties. Guard When active, Guard protects against the battery drain attack of certain enemies, preventing them from draining the player's Boosts or Potions. Jump When active, Jump increases the player's jump height to double its normal level. This power comes in both self and group varieties. Radar When active, Radar shows the position of every enemy within a short distance of the player. The distance is roughly half the radius of the Nanocom radar when at minimum zoom. Run When active, Run will increase the player's movement speed. This power comes in both self and group varieties. Scavenge When active, Scavenge will increase the amount of Fusion Matter rewarded by 20 percent. This applies to both enemies and missions, but not to races. Sneak When active, Sneak will reduce the distance at which enemies will become aware of the player. Its effectiveness is based on the difference between the player's level and that of the enemy. This power comes in both self and group varieties. Treasure Finder When active, Treasure Finder shows the position of every Coco egg (regardless of type) within a short distance of the player. The distance is roughly half the radius of the Nanocom radar when at minimum zoom. Triggered powers Damage When triggered, Damage will cause direct damage to any targeted enemies. Point will concentrate damage on a single target. Area will damage a specific target and any enemies within a short distance of that target. Cone will affect all enemies directly in the player's path. Area and Cone do less damage than Point. Drain When triggered, Drain will cause the targeted enemy to slowly lose health. Point will target a specific enemy, while Area will hit the target and any enemies nearby. Drain can sometimes fail though. Health When triggered, Health will restores the player's health by a certain amount. Self will restore a large amount of health. Self Area will heal the player and any other players within a short distance of them, but will not restore as much health as Self. Group will heal the player and any other players in their group as long as they're nearby, but like self Area will not restore as much health as Self does. Leech When triggered, Leech will damage the targeted enemy while simultaneously restoring a small amount of the player's health. It can only affect a single target. Recall When triggered, Recall will automatically teleport the player to the last registered Recall point. Recall points are only found within Infected Zones, and must be registered by the player before Recall can be used. This power comes in both self and group varieties. Rocket When triggered, Rocket will provide the player with an additional jump, equal to the height of a regular jump unless the player has collected a Jump powerup from an egg. The player must already be in the air for Rocket to function. Sleep When triggered, Sleep will put the targeted enemy to sleep. Enemies affected by Sleep will awaken if attacked. Area will affect the target and any nearby enemies. Self Area will affect any enemies within a short distance of the player. Cone will affect all enemies directly in the player's path. It DOES NOT affect most monsters though. Snare When triggered, Snare will reduce the movement speed of the target. Cone will affect any enemies in the player's path. Self Area will affect any enemies within a short distance of the player. Target Area will affect the target and any nearby enemies. Stun When triggered, Stun will prevent the target from performing any actions for a few seconds, regardless of outside influence. Area will affect the target and any nearby enemies. Cone will affect all enemies directly in the player's path. Other powers Revive Revive is used as a passive power, but its effect must be triggered. If a Revive Nano is active when the player is defeated, they are given the option to respawn at their current location, instead of at the nearest respawn point or the beginning of a lair. The player can choose not to use the power if they desire. This power comes in both self and group varieties. The Group Variety, however, will not revive you, but only other people in your group. Category: Game Elements Category:Nano Powers